Inside Us All
by FullmetalMeister00x
Summary: SonAmy On a sweet summer day, Amy ventures along the beach to find Sonic, trying to catch his attention to give him something sweet. Turns out, she's captured, and read to find out.


Inside Us All

_A Sonic.x.Amy Fan fiction_

The reflection of constant light blinded Amy as she observed the continuous battle scene happening before her eyes. She shielded them in fear as Sonic neared her with each passing blow.

"Sonic! Watch it!" She screamed everytime he bounced by. With no moment to spare, he didn't recognize her comment and continued trying to bring down yet another of Eggman's "precious and wonderful" creations. Grunts and groans were heard all around Amy's sensitive ears, making her fret, as if Sonic was being hurt more and more with each strike.

"Sonic, stop!" She shouted to the blue hedgehog, who still didn't hear her. Finally, with a jolt of speed, Eggman's robot fell helplessly to the ground with a loud thump.

"What Amy? All I heard was random screams from you, what happened?" he managed to say while panting in exhaustion. Amy stepped back a step and had that one look, the one of fear because of Sonic's so called 'anger.' He gently moved toward her and whispered,

"Amy, sorry to startle you, but I'm fine, quit fussing." She let a slight sigh out as the ground shook suddenly. Sonic staggered back and fourth as the ground beneath him also shook, watching the previous robot rise from the ground.

"Ha-ha! You thought it was that easy, didn't you Sonic?" Eggman announced over the loud speaker. Sonic went to take off, straight for the stain-glass bubble protecting Eggman, but a large and bulky laser beam shot from the far right of the machine, striking Sonic back onto where he once stood. Amy rushed over to him, as she would any other time.

"Aww, you're girlfriend, huh Sonic?" Eggman also announced.

"She's not ---" Sonic began to say, but had to witness Amy being captured. A large mechanical wire reached and stretched around her boots, tripped her to the ground, and drug her hastily. She beat the wire with her hands, tried to pull it apart, but nothing. Soon after, her hands were wrapped as well.

"Sonic!" She called numerously. He just stared, not amazed, but dazed. He had never seen Amy's face so…frightened, upset, horrified. Still in a daze, he shook out of it as she pulled off the ground, nearing the height of the pilot's pit, which was as tall as five or six stories. As Amy gazed down at the ground, the view getting smaller by the second because of the fierce speed of the pulling wire. She saw her vision blur slowly as she was scared of the new, dreadful height.

"Ha-ha! Sonic will have to come and get you sometime," Eggman said as he chuckled to himself and stormed off in his giant robot, Amy dragging near him on the outer edge. Sonic started to race at top speed, seeing if he could scale the robot, riding up the side. With one foot, he slipped on the gigantic machine and fell to the ground, watching Amy being taken away. Getting to his feet, he screamed "Amy!" many times, but she didn't bother to look, he did not know she was out cold as well. As he slumped away pondering where Eggman would take her, he stumbled upon a piece of brown-stained paper.

'Hmm.' Sonic thought as he picked it up, unfolding it from it's fancy state.

"A…poem?" Sonic guessed to himself as he began reading the letters in cursive on the paper.

To Sonic…

_To be wild and free,_

_Is how I feel when I'm with you,_

_Like I hold the key,_

_Just like you do too._

_I was afraid to tell you,_

_Thought you might get scared,_

_For when I state this statement,_

_It's something I would like to have declared._

_I can hide it no longer,_

_It's been buried within me for too long._

_Now I feel as if I will grow stronger,_

_Just like King-Kong._

_Like a lifting dove,_

_With little hesitation,_

_I want to confess my love,_

_With your realization._

Stunned, Sonic stood their, rereading the poem, written by Amy.

"That's what she wanted my attention for! Ugh, I'm so stupid!" Sonic groaned as he slapped himself in stupidity. With another sudden jolt, he traced where the robot tracks had led and followed at top speed.

---

"Huh? Where…am I?" Amy whispered as she groaned sleepily. Looking around, her eyes now wide open, she was contained within a solid, glass box.

"Hey! Where am I?!" She shouted to the shadow with the room. Eggman turned around into the light to reveal his chubby face.

"Sonic will never find you here…Amy. Hope you like little space," He explained to her loudly. She growled in anger as she neared the edge of the box and pounded upon it's surface. Nothing, no scratch or anything. Kicking, punching, nothing at all.

"Let me out of here!" She snarled with anger. Eggman chuckled slightly,

"Maybe later." Amy pouted and sat down in the middle of the glass box, silent.

---

Sonic neared the robot, he could see the shining metal from afar. 'Hah!' He thought, 'Eggman isn't so quick after all!'

As he neared the robot, he remembered the slippery surface. In that instant, he slipped off his shoes, held them tightly, and jolted up the side of the robot, making a fierce impact on the surface entering into where Eggman held Amy hostage.

"Sonic!" She shouted with happiness as he burst through the glass. She sprung up from her position and immediately leaned against the glass, desperately trying to reach through to him.

"Step back!" He called, and she obeyed. Sonic shattered the glass as Amy rushed to hug him.

"Oh Sonic, thank you!" she pleaded. Sonic pried away for a moment, examining her. She questioned him with a mysterious look as he pulled her closer and whispered:

"I read your poem. You must have dropped it on the ground while being captured. Is…is that all you want? For me to…love you?"

Amy was star struck, embarrassed, and silenced.

"I…just want you…to accept me, to love me, to know…I'm here. I just want…," Amy stuttered as she came to a stop to catch her breath.

"Want what?" Sonic questioned her with concern.

"A chance," Amy said straight-up.

'A chance…wow. For all of these years, I've been so naïve about this whole situation! Ignoring it and making her feel…alone, like I don't care. But…I do care!' Sonic thought to himself violently. He sighed in depression.

"Sonic? What's wrong?" Amy asked. Sonic looked at her with a cracked smile and whispered,

"I've been ignorant, naïve, and exclusionary! I should have realized sooner how I've treated you and I feel…really bad about hurting you. Do you forgive me?" Amy gave him a cute little smile and blush with a

"Yes, I do forgive you, Sonic."

In that instant, Sonic decided only one chance, just one, he could give to make her happy. As Amy looked into his eyes so full of love, he leaned in closer to meet his smooth lips were hers. A tear had fallen from her eye and with a slight shiver, Amy shifted closer and pressed her lips in harder than Sonic gave. Amy felt as if she were floating above the world, hearts swirling around her gracefully. Surprisingly, Sonic was enjoying this, no matter what the circumstance would or could be. Suddenly, a sinister laugh was heard from afar, causing the two to break from their first ever, real kiss.

"Not your girlfriend, huh Sonic? Well, I don't know how you got her out and got in here, but your going back where you came from!" he commanded as he pushed a random button on the wall. Nothing happened.

"What?!" He hollered. Amy snickered and said,

"I wasn't passed out for too long and I know a little something about robots." Eggman was enraged, but being the coward he is, he fleeted into the next room when suddenly an 'Emergency Shut-Down' was initiated.

"C'mon! We gotta get outta here!" Sonic shouted to Amy over the wail of the alarm. She nodded and shouted, "How?" back at him. With Sonic still barefoot, he slipped on his shoes, grabbed a near by wire that dangled beyond the robot from his entrance, held Amy tightly, and lifted off the ground from the inside of the robot. Soon enough, Amy and Sonic were on the ground, safe and sound as a saucer flew from the backside of the fallen robot. Amy chuckled and snuggled up against Sonic as Eggman flew across the sky.

"Heh, that was…" She mentioned nervously.

"Amazing." Sonic finished. With a little smirk from Sonic and a little blush from Amy, yet again Sonic moved in on Amy and gave her yet another outstanding kiss on the lips. Once they had pulled apart once again, Amy simply stated:

"One chance is all we have to give to learn what is inside us all."

Sonic smiled and took her hand, walking off into wherever they felt was comfortable, and was happy with his new choice, Amy.


End file.
